Hank
Hank, labelled the 'Nice Guy', is a contestant on Total Drama Alphabet and is a member of Team Moon Profile Hank is, well, a nice guy. His parents would certainly attest to that. Popular, on the other hand, less so. He's certainly tried to get a girl, but to no avail. It bothers him that all any girl ever wants is a bad boy, and Courtney on Total Drama Island just proved that! Personality Hank is a nice guy. With "nice guy" used ironically. He rarely gets angry and is usually not mean, exactly, but he does often try being emotionally manipulative to get what he wants. He also likes girls but is far more subtle about it than Percy, trying to guilt them into liking him. His utter cluelessness as to what actually attracts girls has also caused him to start hanging out with the wrong crowd in order to get a girl. He has common sense in some areas, though, and is easily able to spot the flaws in Todd's 'evil plans'. Hank has also encouraged his team mates on occasion. Coverage In A is for Arrival Hank was the 20th to arrive; he said hi to the others and told Nicole she was hot; she told him she was into girls and he didn't mind that. Hank found Walters one liner funny. As the first challenge began Todd offered Hank any girl he wanted if he became his minion which Hank agreed to. During the challenge Hank helped Todd though Todd's explanations for his stratergies confused him. Hank recived a box as payment for his services from Todd. Due to this Hank escaped the Punishment Shack and ended up on Team Moon. In You cannot beat Air Man! Hank seems a little worred when Quincy suggests Elizibeth sleep on the floor due to killing someone. He also admits he finds Jennie cute. During the challenge he sticks up for Veronica by telling Stephanie that they are a team when Stephanie asks why they bought her along. When Todd pretends to 'die' Hank asks why because he had life left. Team Moon finishes in second place and so Hank is safe for another episode. In A little help Hank picks Eva as his favorite; she says he's a little puny and Hank replies it's good a helpless guy like him has a strong girl like Eva to protect him. Hank and Eva both arrive at the top of the cliff first though Hank is told it wasn't a race. He held onto Eva's leg since it was faster and Eva didn't really mind this. Hank is eliminated off screen at the cliff dive. Hank however is safe from elimination because Team Moon wins. In C Is For Dr. Clause Hank is confused with how he and Todd got ahead so quickly. Todd replies all villains move fast when off scren. When Hanks suggests simply moving fast straight towards the finish Todd tells him there is a "right" way to cheat and a "wrong" way to cheat. Hank expresses concern when Todd intends to use a landmine to slow down the competition. When Todd usues a billbaord and quicksand Hank says the plan is stupid and that the "iBop" it advertises isn't real. He later questions this answer when Candice says one of her friends has one. Hank calls Todd's "hotdog trap" kind of insane. Isis spits on him and Todd shortly after. Hank points out the problems with Todd's cage trap and says he should probably just cut the rope. He tries to flirt with Candice but she says she doesn't like him. Todd says Hank can leave for the finish and he walks away. Hank didn't win the race but overall Team Moon came second. In Food So Plastic, It's Fantastic Hank questions Todd how they could have been successful if they didn't win and that Candice got voted out. When Todd explains how much girls like bad boys Quincy says that what Todd is saying in nonsense and that is a bad idea to hang around Todd. During the challenge when Stephanie takes charge Hank sarcastically calls her a "C.I.T", Stephanie takes it as a compliment though Hank says it wasn't one. Hank is safe because Team Moon won. In Factor Phobia Hank tells Stephanie she may want to come out of her room since they were having a 'party'. When Margo asks what he's afraid of and calls him cute Hank squees on the inside and, under the influence of truth syrum, says he is afraid of girls hating him. During the challenge Hank tells Todd his painted tunnel won't work in real life and asks when the girls will notice him. He also says Todd's evil laugh is creepy, though Todd takes it as a compliment. Team Moon wins again and thus Hank is safe. In Stop That Pigeonholed Villain! Hank helps Todd with his "evil plan". He sits on a fold out recliner chair while Todd works. He guesses the "evil invention" is called the laserinator, though Todd corrects that it it the Lasinator. He starts to snarkily answer some of Todd's questions and says a device that blows things up isn't very evil if people enjoy that. Later on Todd tells Hank that fighting impresses ladies and punches him. Hank says it hurts but Todd explains that whether Hank wins or loses girls would be attracted to him regardless. In the confessional Hank holds an ice pack to his head and says he's forgetting why he hangs with Todd. Ophelia appears and kisses him to jog his memory. Hank also learns about the "Opheliabot". When Team Amazon arrive to stop Todd, the over-the-top villain tells Hank to deal with Alistair and Percy; this results in Hank getting a black eye. Hank also asks if Todd should hurt Katrina since she's a girl and boys can't hit girls. Team Moon wins and Hank is safe again. In My Life As A Teenage Health Nut Hank has no lines or actions of Importance. Team Moon wins so Hank is safe. In Triskaidekaphobia when Jennie is facing her fear of MacDonalds Hank tries (emphysis on tries) to sing to encourage her but his singing is not very good. When Stephanie expresses concern over Veronica, Hank doesn't believe she really cares due to how she was forcing people to face their fears. Later Stephanie attempts to force Hank to face his fear and while she scares him he refuses. However, Stephanie yelling at Hank counted as him doing his challenge. Stephanie hugs him but quickly stops when she realises what she is doing. In the confessiona Hank wonders if Stephanie likes him. Later on Stephnaie yells at Hank for using the word 'ain't". Team Moon wins and Hank is safe once more. In Sandcastle Hassle Hank says in the confessional that he liked watching Stephanie and Jennie arguing even though they 'aren't the hottest girls there'. Team Moon comes in second so for the ninth episode in a row Hank and his team are safe. Trivia *Hank was the last male of his team to arrive on the island. *He is the only male on Team Moon to not have facial hair. **He is also the only male on Team Moon to not have black hair. *He is Frank's least favorite character. **This is ironic since their name's rhyme. *He seems to enjoy comic books as seen in Stop That Pigeonholed Villain!. *Hank drinks as seen in Stop That Pigeonholed Villain! where he was seen drinknig an 'alchoholic looking beverage'. *Hank isn't very good at fighting. *Hank has been kissed by Ophelia. *Hank is terrible at throwing as seen in Unfair Funfair. Gallery ﻿ Hank oc for tdabc by cragmiteblaster.png|CragmiteBlaster's drawing of Hank in MS paint Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Team Moon